The need for a torque wrench which can be easily read by the operator while he is in the most convenient torque applying position is well known. To date, the solution to this requirement has been a complicated or expensive approach to remote reading dials or in the alternative release or signal wrenches. The need for a simple, rugged, and reliable method of torque wrench dial reading is disclosed in my invention. My invention will fill the need for a torque wrench which may be utilized in both the conventional downward or the overhead position with relatively equal ease.
The object of the invention is to provide a means for reading the torque indicating device of a conventional torque wrench from any convenient operator position. It is a further object of this invention to provide a readout means which can form an integral part of the wrench. It is an object to provide a readout device which is simple and economical to manufacture and rugged and reliable in use having a minimum of parts. These and other objects are met in a torque wrench for off-position use comprising: A wrench means for rotating a fastener; a calibrated means operatively associated with the wrench for measuring the torque required to rotate the fastener; a mirror means mounted on the wrench for reading the calibrated means; and mirror image scale means associated with the calibrated means for facilitating the reading of measured torque.